


First Words

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, i didnt want to write this it was a headcanon and it wouldn't leave me alone, it's sad, royal zora siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: Don’t worry, the king said often, Royal Zora are frequently late bloomers. Why, Mipha didn’t speak until her fifteenth year; and he himself took nearly a century to fully grow. Sidon will speak when he is ready.





	First Words

Don’t worry, the king said often, Royal Zora are often late bloomers. Why, Mipha didn’t speak until her fifteenth year; and he himself took nearly a century to fully grow. Sidon will speak when he is ready.

The little prince was far from silent, of course, but he had yet to speak coherent words that anyone had heard. He had his little sounds when he wanted to call to his father or Mipha or his nanny Opheh; including the little whistle he carried, which Mipha told him was an heirloom of his mother’s family. He didn’t remember her, but he treasured it; and anyway it was very effective in pranking that silly Hylian knight friend of Mipha’s, Link, was it? Yes.

Still, he did not speak, even while his tail grew far too big for his head, bigger than any of his peers’. Even while Mipha went away more and more often, sometimes with the Hylian knight, sometimes with another Hylian, a princess dressed in the same blue as Mipha’s sash. When she came back, she’d tell him all about what they did, about the great Divine Beast she was learning to pilot. Her words haunted him, sometimes.

Sweet Sidon, should fate ever part us…

Sidon couldn’t imagine it. He refused.

I’m counting on you to keep our domain safe from harm. Understood?

He didn’t. But he nodded anyway, because he loved Mipha; and she’d smiled at him.

I believe in you.

If Mipha believed in him, he was sure he could face anything, speech or no speech. There was nothing to fear.

\---

Sidon’s feet pattered against the tile of the throne room as he played. He swung his little toy sword around his head, practicing a move that the knight had shown him on one of his few visits. He was gonna be a knight, too, as well as being a Prince. He was gonna protect Zora’s Domain. He was.

He played under the watchful gaze of his father. The king had seemed on edge as of late, though he of course wouldn’t tell Sidon why; and neither would Mipha. Now Mipha was off on one of her Champions’ trips, but Sidon didn’t worry. Mipha would come back. She always did.

Suddenly something split the air. An earsplitting explosion, so loud that Sidon couldn’t tell where it came from; accompanied by a tremor that knocked him tumbling. He started to cry without knowing it, absolute terror gripping his body.

He heard the booming voice of his father through the fray, and then his huge hands were scooping him up. He kept crying, covering his ears and burying his face in his father’s scales trying desperately to get away from the sound, the fear -

He couldn’t hear what his father said, something like take him or save him, but he felt himself be passed from his father to the arms of his nanny. He didn’t WANT his nanny, he wanted his papa, he would keep him safe -

Sidon tried to wrench his way free of Opheh’s arms, sobbing incoherently. He made his Papa sound, waving his little arms, but Opheh rushed him out of the throne room, where the king stood, shouting orders to his panicking people.

Opheh carried him to one of the ladders, then tucked him under one arm as she began to climb down. She was taking him out of the Domain; he had been on this path with his father and Mipha before, but only a short ways -

Wait. Mipha. She was still out there! Was she somewhere safe?

Sidon twisted in Opheh’s arms as she ran as fast as her short legs would carry her. The roar of whatever-it-was had died down, but tremors still quaked, and he could faintly hear the cries of the Zora, many of whom were following them.

“‘Pha! ‘Pha!” He tugged on Opheh’s ear. “PHA!”

She took no notice of him.

“PHA! PHA! MEEE! MIPHA!”

Opheh slowed, looking at him in surprise. Sidon’s eyes were welling full of tears as he realized he had her attention. He banged his little fists on her shoulders.

“MIPHA! MIPHA! MIPHA!”

“Sidon, shhhhh, shhh.” Opheh gently brushed his fingers over his cheeks, something Mipha often did. “She’ll come soon, okay? She’ll be just fine.”

“Mipha.” Sidon pouted, still terrified but soothed somewhat. “Meeeeee. Pha.”

“Yes, Mipha!” A smile spread over Opheh’s face. “That’s right! Mipha will be so proud.”

Sidon heard then a loud, strange sound, almost like the sound of a trumpet; but much, much wilder. He cowered down in Opheh’s arms. She cast a look behind them, at the Domain.

“She will be proud.”

“Mipha! Mipha!”

\---

It had been two days since the great roar had split the air. No great harm had been done to the Domain, but Sidon had seen little in the way of relief. Something was very wrong, but no Zora would tell him; his father would hardly even look at him.

Mipha wasn’t back yet. Sidon heard her name often, but there was something so wrong in the way every Zora said it. Gone was the usual admiration with which they uttered her name; instead they said it hushed, in a tone Sidon couldn’t understand. It was like the tone that Mipha sometimes used when recounting stories of their mother for Sidon. Heavy, like clouds before a downpour.

It was all wrong.

She was coming back. He was gonna greet her, and say her name, and she was gonna sweep him up and laugh in that beautiful voice of hers and everything was going to be alright.

He’d taken to sneaking away from Opheh whenever he could, usually at night. He wandered the Domain, calling for Mipha.

“Mipha!” Where was she?

“Sidon?”

He found himself swept up by his father’s familiar fins. He gurgled in disappointment.

“Sidon, what in goddesses’ name are you doing out here? Where is Opheh? You could have -”

“Mipha!” Sidon pounded his fist on his father’s chest. “MIPHA!”

Where was she? He wanted his sister, Hylian knight and Divine Beasts be damned!

The king’s face softened, but only for a moment, before an expression of gravest sadness came over him.

“Sidon…Mipha’s not coming back.”

No.

“Not ever.”

NO!

\---

Mipha? Dear sister?

Are you still trapped in that Divine Beast?

Are you still supporting Link in his fight?

…Is there really nothing more I can do?

I wish you were here to guide me.

I miss you terribly.


End file.
